I Never Stopped Loving You
by SweetnSpice
Summary: Charles and Niel are at it again, but this time, they dragged Marcie and Trace! Can the two Slytherins help the couple, or will their attempts be futile? NIRLES ONE-SHOT. Not sure under which rating it falls under, so I made it T, just to be sure.


**So here's a one-shot I made, from the Magic And Its Secrets. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Maaarrrccciiiee..." a soft voice called out._

_"Wh-what...?" the blue eyed teenager groggily murmured as she opened her eyes to see huge green orbs staring back at her._

_"OHMYFUCKINGSHT." the girl shot up and threw a pillow out of instinct._

_"Shhh, Marcie, relax." the voice said "It's me." the figure in front of her soothed._

_Marceline rubbed her eyes to see none other than Charles._

_"Charles...? What's going on...? What time is it...?" Marceline looked around to see her other roommates sleeping peacefully._

_The auburn haired Gryffindor took a deep breath and sighed. "Niel and I are fighting."_

_"Again...?"_

_"Yes. Now come on. He's outside."_

_"Hold on. Just give me a while to put something on."_

_Charles nodded and the blue eyed Slytherin tied her hair back in a side ponytail and got her glasses. Then she went to her trunk. She got out a gray hoodie and a pair of red toms. She put on the hoodie and lazily slipped on the shoes._

_Charles quietly opened the door and ushered Marceline outside, to the common room. Marceline blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. Her eyes landed on Niel standing there wearing a white shirt and black pajama pants. Behind him, Marceline also noticed Trace wearing the same thing as Niel, but a little messier. His eyes flashed with warning and he mouthed 'we're doomed'._

_Marcie shrugged and sighed. Nothing they can do about it now._

* * *

"What is your problem?! I fell asleep for Merlin's sakes! And then you go banging on the door, just because I didn't reply to your letter?" Niel shot back, the two completely forgetting the two Slytherins behind them.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Charles shouted as the four reached the Quidditch field, where no one can hear them.

"YOU'RE MAKING A FUCKING BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS. IT. WAS. JUST. A. FUCKING. LETTER." Niel shouted, already pissed off. Marceline winced involuntarily, never heard Niel shout.

"Let's just bail. They don't need us here." Trace whispered and Marceline nodded. As they turned, the couple shouted "BOTH OF YOU STAY." the two sighed and watched as the pair continued with their argument.

Trace, finally snapped, walked up in between the two and pushed their faces away.

"Both of you seriously shut the fuck up already. Just let us sleep dammit."

Niel was about to shout something to his brother, but Marceline quickly piped in.

"What Trace meant to say..." she gave Trace a 'shut-up-and-just-go-along-with-it' look, and continued "Was that the both of you need to settle this in a less aggressive manner." She turned to the Gryffindor "Charles." the teenager continued to stare down at the floor.

"Diana." Marceline said, her patience going thin. That caused the Gryffindor's head to shoot up, knowing that her sister like friend only used her first name if she was being dead serious.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well..." the green eyed Gryffindor took a deep breath "Niel and I were writing letters to each other as usual. I sent another letter to him, but he didn't reply that fast. I waited for 2 and a half hours until I got fed up and went to Niel."

"Now Niel." the red eyed Slytherin said, trying to imitate the teenage Morris. "Your side now."

His twin was taken aback by his brother's seriousness, but replied "Like what Charles said, we were writing letters to each other. But then I fell asleep because of homework, since I was writing and doing homework at the same time. Then, yeah, I fell asleep. I woke up with someone banging on the door."

"I-I-I'm sorry..." a soft voice suddenly said. All eyes diverted to the Gryffindor who looked down at the ground. "It's just... Whenever you don't reply... I-I feel like... You don't love me anymore." as she said the last sentence, she looked up, and they noticed tears streaming down her face.

"Charles..." Niel slowly walked up to the brunette and asked "Why would you think I don't love you anymore?"

"Well, the last time we fought... Y-You said you hate m-me..." the girl replied while sniffling.

"Oh baby..." the blue eyed Lee put his fingers under the Gryffindor's chin. "I never mean anything like that." he used his thumb to brush away tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You love me again...?"

"I never stopped loving you." he leant in for a kiss.

Marceline and Trace looked at each other and gave an approving nod. They did a bro fist, and went back to watching the couple, but noticed tongue started getting involve.

"Well... this is getting awkward..." Trace said, turning his head away from the duo.

"Yeaaahhhh..." Marceline turned to the sky, to distract herself.

"Wanna go back and sleep?"

"My pleasure."

The two Slytherins then left the couple in the center of the Quidditch field, kissing under the stars.

* * *

"Mr. Lee, wake up." professor Farren said. The said Lee looked up and just nodded, the potions professor going back to his lesson.

"Marcie...?" the hazel eyed Diamond turned to her best friend, who was drowsing off, almost falling asleep. "What happened to the both of you?"

"Long story Annie dear. Long story..." the blackette murmured as she tried to focus back on their lesson.

* * *

**Reviews well appreciated!**


End file.
